Portfolio
by fieryjunior35
Summary: A collection of all the prompts I have submitted in Peter Lerangis' prompts on the 39 Clues official messageboard. I'm just posting them here...Prompts done: 3/4
1. Chapter 1

_Portfolio_

_-l-_

"_A collection of all the prompts I have submitted in Peter Lerangis' prompts on the 39 Clues official messageboard."_

* * *

_Disclaimer: These stories aren't called fanfictions for a reason, right?_

* * *

_1__st__ prompt: Under the post "Milwaukee, your questions, and NEW writing prompt"_

It's the second day of training at Marienne's Philippine mansion, and it's time for the Cahills to learn how to ride a plane. Marienne and Nellie are taking turns on the lesson, and everyone's already done except for Natalie. The lesson goes like this: each Cahill takes a turn to ride a mini-plane while being guided by Marienne or Nellie. They have to fly over three locations on the estate, namely the horse ranch, the mini-resort and the observatory. Then they would have to land safely onto the landing strip. Sounds easy?

For the Cahills, they've already gone through exploding harmonicas, terracota soldiers, mountain climbing and a deadly ski chase, but they're not so good with flying. Ian almost crash-landed in the pool while discussing horse racing statistics with Marienne (which he started), Jonah almost made Nellie fall off her seat while doing a backflip, and Dan...well, let's just say he'll be fixing the plane himself. Good thing the only things broken in the plane is a wing and the landing gear.

Now, Natalie, with her guide Marienne, are almost over the whole thing. They have already passed the observatory. Natalie was on 'Shana', a red plane with a portrait of the anime character stickered on. Also, she was on an emotion called 'scared'.  
"Okay Natalie, the only thing you have to do is land this plane. Can you do it?" her assistant pilot asked while looking over on her. Natalie was almost as pale as a ghost. Maybe the fainting earlier when she saw her older brother almost crash-landing on the pool reminded her.  
"Natalie? Answer me!" she shouted at her. That snapped her out of her self-induced trance. "Yeah...yes. I can do it. Better than my brother, of course."

"That's the spirit! Okay, we're approaching the landing strip. Relax and remember what I've told you. Oh, and breathe." she says.

_**Natalie Kabra took a deep breath and grabbed onto the controls. Surely landing a plane couldn't be THAT difficult.**_ She leveled the plane and lowered it bit by bit. Then, she flicked the landing gear on and landed the plane as delicately as she can. _Okay...you're almost there girl. You just have to park it..._But then, the plane jerked back and forth as if the landing strip was as slippery as glass.  
"Looks like the plane's trying to skate itself onto its parking spot," Marienne said.

"What?" Natalie said annoyingly as she tried to manuever the already out-of-control plane.

"Come on! You're a Lucian! You are fearless! No one messes with a Lucian, especially you! So get your wheel and park it!" she shouted like a military commander.

That gave Natalie the necessary courage to drive the plane out of its awkward position, and parked it safely. When Marienne took over the controls and made sure that everything's okay, Natalie was already on a chair, sipping drinks and fanning herself.  
Her tutor stepped off the plane and grabbed a similar drink from Madeleine's tray. "Congratulations Natalie! You've got your aviary stuff out there!"

Natalie looked at her, feeling tired than anything in her life. "Thanks."

"About the slippery situation, the plane won't be blamed for that. Besides, I figured it would be the-"

She stopped midsentence when the other exhausted Cahills came over and gave her pats and congratulations. Ian, of course, embraced her with delight. "I thought you were going to die back there!" he said to her.

"Me too," Natalie piped. "and at least _I_ wasn't the cause of my aviary problem." He just rolled his eyes at her. Dan just came, sulking even.  
"Dan? In all your fake ninja-ness, why are you sulking?" Marienne remarks the Cahill. "Is it because Natalie did a better job than you did?"

"No! And she'll never be better than me in anything!" he argues. The others laughed.

"Yeah right Dan. You cheated on Natalie's so that she would pay-" Hamilton starts.

All eyes were on Hamilton's now. "What do you mean Ham?" Marienne asks.

"Nothing! I said nothing! Right Dan?"

"Ham!"

"Fine. I'll tell her." Dan says, looking even more gloomy. "Well, the thing is-"

"What? Did you just put oil on _my_landing strip?" Natalie and Amy stared daggers at Dan. "Thank Luke that she manuevered the plane safely, or else we would have died out there!"

"Dan! Didn't I tell you to _not_do something like that again? And that was worse than the horses!" Amy snapped and slapped him in the shoulder.

Natalie, in full rage, pulled out her gun and shot Dan three darts. "Hmph. Good thing I'm on a good mood today."

"What did you shot him?" Marienne asked.

"One of your tranquilizers. The Everlasting one." she said as she smiled at her brother, who laughed.

"Good. Well, let's get him to his room." Marienne ordered. Two of her butlers rushed to carry Dan back to the mansion. Then, she turned to Madeleine. "Madeleine, please call someone who could clean this landing strip up. I'm expecting a special guest to arrive any moment. Oh, and get the makeover kit while you're at it."

__Peter didn't comment here because my post showed up _after_ he commented on the prompts submitted by the others.

* * *

**Btw, I got this idea from a fanfic I have already posted here in ff. Could you guess where it came from?**

**-fieryjunior35**


	2. Chapter 2

_Portfolio_

_-l-_

"_A collection of all the prompts I have submitted in Peter Lerangis' prompts on the 39 Clues official messageboard."_

* * *

_Disclaimer: These stories aren't called fanfictions for a reason, right?_

* * *

_2__nd__ Prompt: Under the post "Chicago and new writing prompt"_

_The Vesper agent was told not to listen through the solid oak door. But the voices were loud. And what she heard made her knees shake._What did she hear? And who was she? Let's go back...maybe 15 minutes ago, the moment she listened in.

She was just going to go in the door to her boss's office when she heard the conversation loud, as if there was a microphone in there and speakers broadcasting the whole conversation. And the room was supposed to be soundproof.  
"Didn't I tell you what is needed to do?" the boss shouts and slams his hand on a table. Or sounded like it.  
"Yes, I know sir but the Cahills..." another man explains.  
"It is your sole fault that this plan has fallen on and over the edge!" he snaps. "Now...you must pay the price, Casper."  
She thought she heard him gulp. _What? No...he can't do this! He's the only one left who I'm close to...__  
_She didn't open the door and stroll in. She didn't do anything but think...she needs to get her brother out of here...  
And the woman in question, was Cheyenne.

Peter's comment: "FieryJunior1: I like the Wyoming brother-sister angle. Nail-biting, and complex emotional potential! Just be careful about tenses here — you slip between past and present, and you need to pick one and stick with it."

* * *

**Actually, I had two ideas for this prompt, but I thought that this one's a little up-to-date, don't you think? *wink**wink***

**-fieryjunior35**


	3. Chapter 3

_Portfolio_

_-l-_

"_A collection of all the prompts I have submitted in Peter Lerangis' prompts on the 39 Clues official messageboard."_

* * *

_Disclaimer: These stories aren't called fanfictions for a reason, right?_

* * *

_3__rd__ prompt: Under the post "Seattle and new writing prompt"_

_10 months after the Clue Hunt – Third Person POV_

Jonah was at one of his concerts. But this time, he's not alone. Besides his dad, he brought Christina Flores, who was going to have one of her dreams realized: getting to play guitar on stage in a real concert. "Jonah!" the ever-perky 15-year old girl said as she went over to his dressing room. She wore a black shirt with the left shoulder loosely hanging, jeans, and as every guitarist must have a guitar. In this case, she has her own predesigned guitar (as how she requested to Jonah), a red electric guitar with a rose pattern on the front with its matching pick, but with the Janus crest instead of a rose. "Jonah! Thank you sooo much for the guitar! I'm so excited to be in one of your concerts!"

The famous singer-movie actor beamed at her with his signature Wizard pose. "Sure, yo! Nothin' beats a welcoming present for one of my homies!" he replied happily with a friendly punch in the shoulder. Christina Flores is no average guitarist Jonah just hired for his concert. She's actually a Janus agent, who just recently joined in the ranks by a recommendation from Maria Marapao herself, the kick-butt eskrima expert. Christina stumbled into Maria while on search for the Taj Mahal clue, and they both found it in ease.

Since Christina found it (by accident actually), Maria decided to enlist her as one of the best and youngest Janus agents. And that's just the beginning. She needs to find her talent, fast, or else she won't be a confirmed agent. Easy enough, right? Well, they just found that she could paint, sing, dance (maybe a little too well, Sophie got a little too _creative_expressing how well she could perform the entire rendition of Swan Lake by plain memory) and act. That's just 4, out of 9 talents they discovered that she had, and she was surprised to find out eventually. Her performance for Jonah's concert was her last test, under musical superiority.

Back at the concert grounds, the seats were now filled to the brim and the crowd was _crazy,_cheering for their beloved rapper to sing it out on the stage pronto. The stage is ready and the stage crew's nervous, the musicians even more. As if on cue, the announcer stood in the middle of the stage and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen! Wizard fans of all ages! Are. You. Ready. Me. Gangstas?" he said, and then he tore off his disguise and revealed Jonah, the person the crowd's been waiting for. The crowd went absolutely nuts at this point. The backup singers and the other musicians are now in place, including Christina, who's both nervous and excited to blow the roof of the place.

"Okay, okay. Settle down, yo! There's plenty of Jonah to go around!" he said with a grin as he flashed the entire audience a grin, which made the crowd in turn scream like crazy.

-JoshHutchersonFanOverHere!-

The crowd went absolutely crazy, except for particularly one person in common: Patricia Kingsley. She was not really a fan of Jonah, but she certainly loved being close to celebrities, especially ones from the Cahill family. While she was dressed in a IMMA ONE OF WIZARD'S HOMIES shirt and a pair of black pants, she snapped her phone open and said into it, "Target spotted."

"Yes mam. When should we activate the smoke haze?" a gruff male voice said.

"When I show the signal," she replies and closes the phone. "Get ready to lose one of your agents Jonah darling. And this time, it'll be right under your nose," she says with a grin.

-I'mTeamAmianAnydayButThatDoesn'tMeanIHateEvamy-

"Okay, okay, calm down my peeps. Before I sing my newest single in my album Wolfed—" the crowd's cheers were instantaneous at this point—"let me introduce one of my newest posse right here on the stage," he pauses, making the crowd crazy with the suspense. "Christina Flores! Okay, get ready, it's gangsta time!" he says, as he turns his back to them, making the crowd go crazy. An ecstatic Christina then comes forward, making the crowd cheer her name repeatedly. "Christie! Christie!" She holds her lucky Janus-crested pick over the guitar and starts playing the intro for Jonah's newest song, "We Rule You (and You Will Cry)". As she plays the notes, the crowd clapped their hands in unison, as if helping Christina's rhythm. Then, Jonah stands beside Christina, and sings the song.

_You think you're all that don't cha?_  
_Well this guy says not (Oh no)_  
_You can pluck all our feathers all you want,_  
_But we'll stay strong_

The DJ scratches some CDs, and Jonah continues as the crowd cheers on, and even some sing along.

_But look around you,_  
_You're surrounded_  
_Now who's the tough guy now, huh?_  
_Tryin' to crush me on your boot, huh?_

_We're better_  
_We're stronger_  
_No matter what the hour_  
_Your day of terror is now over!_

"Come on, let me hear you scream!" Jonah beckons the massive crowd. The crowd then lets a loud roar. And someone raises a pumping fist in the air.

_We're better_  
_We're stronger_  
_No matter what the hour_  
_Your day of terror is now over!_

_We rule you_  
_And then you'll cry_  
_Tryin' to beg and plead and all that_  
_Nothin' you do could rewind_  
_The terrible today you now have at hand_

_We rule you_  
_And then you'll cry_  
_Our love is now over,__  
_No need to lie, _kill, and die_  
_We're the rulers now!_

The music suddenly stops playing. Jonah looks around for a reason and finds Christina strumming her guitar into random notes, but no one's hearing the cool tones booming over the stadium except Jonah. "What's going on Christina?" Jonah asks her. She replies with a shrug.

Then suddenly, _**the lights flickered for a moment, and the scent of smoke began to fill the air. That's when Jonah Wizard heard the scream. **_It was all too fast for Jonah to even see, or even remember. All he knew is that a fog, a very thick one, rolled over the entire stadium and no one could see anyone or anything and when he was reaching for his newcomer's hand, there was nothing.

Then, the familiar scream snapped him back.

"_Jonah! Help me! The Vespers—"_

Suddenly, his father rushed in, carrying a few tranquilizer darts and guns. "Jonah, are you alright?"

"No! I'm not! Christina—Christina's gone!" he says, pointing to his side.

"What happened?" Broderick asked with greater urgency.

"I heard Christina shout my name and—Christina!" Jonah spots a group of men in black from head to toe carrying a limp Christina on a man's shoulder. He also spots a girl wearing one of his fan shirts, and throwing it off while flashing a grin back at him.

"Come on, we have to get to them!" he pleaded to his father.

"No, I have to calm down this crowd! You go!"

"But I—"

"_Go now!_"

He couldn't really leave his father because he might be kidnapped next, but there was no choice. He left, and followed the men, stopping by his wardrobe and changing into a green ninja suit Dan gave him.

-NeverUnderestimateMe-

Ninja Jonah stalked his way over the crowd, thanking that he was wearing a mask and all, and into an empty loading dock where he spots a black van with a big red 'V' at its side. "Vespers. So these were the guys Amy was talking about. The same people who almost abducted her a few weeks ago," he mumbled to himself.

He stealthily walks over to the van, his tranquilizer gun raised, and kicks the door open. A stark white emptiness greets him.

"Darn it!" he mumbles angrily. But then he hears footsteps approaching behind him and scrambles to hide in one of the closets inside the van.

_Christina Flores's POV_

There I was, rocking it all out on stage, about to raise the roof, until some dudes in black and a disguised fangirl kidnapped me. I think they shoved some cotton into me and I blacked out. That's what happened, from my perspective, before I woke up with all my limbs tied up and the guitar strapped to my chest.

I blinked, trying to clear my blurry vision, and I saw a blonde girl looking down at me, with an evil smile on my face. I could tell it from the way she does it, and that she held a knife in her hand.

"Ah, Christina Flores, I was expecting you. Did you enjoy the concert?" the witch asked me in a cynical voice. "Of course you did, because that was the last one you're going to be in."

I smiled at her. "Oh, and why not? Because you think you could kill me right now? I still have my guitar you know."

She laughed very loudly, as if it could be heard all the way to Jonah's limo in the other side of the building. "You think you could defeat me with _music_? Even if you could tune your guitar," she says as she places her knife at my neck. "You could never defeat a Ves—"

I sat there, utterly bewildered. Then, I spot the glint of a green tranquilizer injected into her back. "Jonah!"

"Yeah dawg, like I'm gonna leave you behind," he flashes his grin under a—"Is that what I think it is? The one Dan gave you? Oh, the fans are gonna go crazy if they spot you under that flute nun chucks." I kid.

"Haha," he laughed teasingly. "Come on, let's go back to the limo." He jumped out of the van.

"Okay." Then I noticed he hasn't cut through the rope that was tied to my hands and feet. "Hey! You're not possibly going to carry me!" I spat.

"If you're a Janus, then you can escape from there. Easy for you, I mean, you're multi-talented." Jonah mused.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Nope, I'm no escape artist." Then, I whistled four notes and my pick suddenly flies and sharp blades came out of it with a _shhhick_. It then flies in a boomerang-like fashion and started to cut the ropes around my limbs. "But I can do _that_."  
Jonah then helps me down, since whatever knocked me out was still in my legs and I couldn't move my legs freely. A headline appears in the local newspaper the next day, with the headline:

_"Jonah Concert Gone Foggy, Lead Guitarist Saved by Ninja"_


End file.
